


Star Wars: The Cocoa Awaits

by mon_cherie



Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, using "buddy" and "hotshot" as terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/pseuds/mon_cherie
Summary: “Hey, buddy,” Poe grinned over at Finn during dinner. “What do you say about going into town tonight?”-----Week 1 of Krampus 2020 Fluff: Hot Cocoa and/orLights
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Star Wars: The Cocoa Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After being an excited reader of Star Wars (especially Stormpilot) fics for a while, I decided to finally join in!
> 
> The title comes from The Force Awkens...The Cocoa Awaits?? I think I'm funny. 😂
> 
> I do not own anything from Star Wars, unfortunately.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe grinned over at Finn during dinner. “What do you say about going into town tonight?”

They had arrived at Yavin IV the night before, the Resistance finally on their feet and the New Republic once again established enough that they could go home.

Finn nodded. “I’m good with anything, haven’t seen much of Yavin yet.” 

Kes nodded. “You boys should go into town, it really does look amazing this time of year.”

“Oh, and Rysi should have her chocolate around this time of year, right? You’ve got to try it Finn, it’s the second best to what Da can make,” Poe said, grinning over. 

Kes shook his head. “Flatterer.”

“Chocolate?” Finn asked curiously. 

Poe nodded vigorously. “Rysi always comes out with her chocolate around this time of year, and it’s superb.”

Kes nodded. “I would suggest trying it.”

“Are you going to come with?” Poe looked over at Kes.

Kes waved Poe off. “No, I’ll stay at home and catch up with Bee. Have to hear an accurate version of all the trouble you’ve been up to. Maybe now that the war’s over, it won’t send me into an early grave.”

“Hey,” Poe protested good-naturedly. “My stories are always accurate. And I only get into good trouble, and much less now with Finn.”

“Is that so,” Kes responded. “And remind me how you two met?”

“He has a point,” Finn said. “Besides, I try my best at keeping us out of trouble but you really enjoy running headfirst towards it.”

“And I’d imagine for you to make it this far, Finn, that you’re pretty big on finding trouble as well, am I right about that?” The twinkle in Kes’ eyes spoke that he knew all too well about running towards trouble. He had fought in his own war, after all.

“I try my best not to,” Finn responded. “It’s a bit of a futile task sometimes though.” 

BB-8 beeped in agreement. [Friend-Finn is Best-Friend-Poe’s common sense, but sometimes just ends up agreeing with Best-Friend-Poe.]

Poe groaned, shaking his head. “My own droid.” Finn chuckled, patting Poe on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry hotshot, you have plenty of other good qualities.”

“Oh?” Poe gave Finn a flirtatious look. “Like what?”

“And that’s my cue to remind you two boys that we are at dinner.” Kes said, shaking his head. “Are they always like this?”

BB-8 beeped a positive. [Usually, they are worse.]

Finn was thankful that Poe’s blush was more noticeable than his while the two of them gave half-hearted apologies that Kes waved off with a sharp grin. Clearly, he didn’t mind as much as he seemed to.

After dinner, they decided to head to town on speeder, justifying the walk to be too long on the way back in the dark. BB-8 beeped at them not to get into trouble, and with a wave to Kes, they were off.

As they approached town, Finn could see exactly what Kes had been talking about. Despite sundown happening hours ago, the town was brightly lit, strings of light everywhere he could see. He was still marveling at the lights around him on the speeder when he noticed that Poe had gotten off and was offering him a hand with a bright grin.

“Poe, this is amazing.”

“There’s nothing like it, buddy.”

They walked slowly through town, hand in hand. 

They were new to this part of their relationship, being able to take things slowly, really enjoy exploring this connection that was both incredibly familiar and altogether new at the same time. 

“The town gets decorated like this every year before Life Day,” Poe explained quietly as they took their time marveling at the lights. “It’s a celebration of hope, of joy, of family, reminding us of some of the best parts of life.”

“Of each other,” Finn nodded. 

“That’s right.” Poe gave his hand a soft squeeze.

They saw a twi’lek at a small drink stall. Poe grinned, pulling Finn as he surged towards the stall. 

“Rysi!” Rysi looked up and waved. 

“Hello, Poe! You’re back in town. And who’s this?”

“This is Finn. We just got back last night, and Finn hasn’t tried chocolate before. I thought I’d let him start off with trying the best.” Finn smiled as Poe turned over and gave him a wink.

Rysi rolled her eyes but smiled indulgently. “So I take it that you’ll both want one? Or do you want one to share?”

“We’ll take one for now.”

Finn took the slightly steaming drink that she offered him, taking a hesitant sniff while Poe continued to banter with Rysi. Far from not trusting Poe, Finn knew that Poe’s tastes could often be very different from his own (the flaming curry incident was on the forefront of his mind). He was still eyeing it suspiciously when Poe came back. 

Poe looked at him in mock-hurt. “What? You don’t trust me.”

Finn looked at Poe and deadpanned “The curry, Poe.”

Poe looked indignant “That was one time!”

“And the fish? And the Fritzle fries with both Ju powder and Dormic spice?”

“Okay, I admit that maybe sometimes I miscalculate how much spicy food you can handle. But this isn’t spicy at all! Look,” He grabbed the cup from him, taking what looked like a large gulp. 

Before promptly trying his hardest not to spit it out. He looked pained while swallowing. 

Finn raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Still good?”

Poe gave a sheepish smile back. “Always forget how hot it is.”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done that? What am I saying, of course this isn’t the first time you’ve done that,” Finn sighed. “You really are impulsive, hotshot.”

“But you like me that way,” Poe sassed back. Finn rolled his eyes, choosing instead to grab Poe’s hand again and lead him toward the path of lights that he could see up ahead rather than respond. “I’m serious, though, Finn, you should really try it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“C’mon, Finn. It’s one of the best things you’ll ever try, trust me. Try it. General’s orders.”

“You can’t order me around, _co-general_. Besides - what’s that?”

“The Massassi trees,” Poe murmured. “They have purple bark.”

It wasn’t just the trees that distracted him. Up ahead of them, the Massassi trees formed an arch around a path, the dark purple forming a perfect complement to the soft glow of the variety of white, orange, and green lights, the orange and green intertwining around the tree trunks while the white lights were dotting the dark leaves overhead like stars. 

“Where does this path lead?” Finn asked softly.

“To the orchards,” Poe responded. “They’re - well, words can’t describe it.”

“Well, if they can render you at a loss for words, then it must be good,” Finn teased. “Let’s go see them.”

They walked through the path leisurely, passing various other couples and families, children weaving their way in and out of the trees.

“Remember our first Life Day?” Finn looked over at Poe, knowing exactly what he was referring to, but decided to rib him a bit.

“The one on the second-worst planet I’ve ever been to?”

“That’s the one.”

“Yeah, I think I do.” They walked in silence for a few more minutes before he continued. “Not bad for a first Life Day.”

“Oh yeah?” This time, Poe’s voice took a teasing lit. “Being stranded on an ice planet does it for you?”

“Absolutely,” Finn deadpanned. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for our anniversary.”

“You do that.”

Suddenly, Poe slowed. “We’re almost there. I want it to be a surprise. You should close your eyes.”

Finn spluttered. “Poe, this path goes in a curve!”

“Exactly, so you can’t see what’s up ahead. I want you to be surprised, Finn. C’mon, general. If you don’t, I’ll cover your eyes.”

“You’re still holding the chocolate,” Finn pointed out, but closed his eyes with a small grumble. He kept his hand firmly in Poe’s free hand, allowing the pilot to slowly lead him towards the orchard. 

“Have I ever let you fall,” Poe asked softly.

“Never,” Finn murmured back.

“Okay, you can open your eyes...now.” 

Finn opened his eyes and gasped. Unlike the Massassi trees, the orchard wasn’t super well lit. On the floor, lining the walking paths, small cube lamps glowed with soft white light, just enough to lay out the path for anyone who wanted to follow it. The rest of the light came naturally. 

The trees themselves glowed ice blue, lime green, electric purple, and magenta in their bioluminescence. The colors twisted around each other and stood out among the muted darkness to leave him in wonder. 

“Good, right?”

Finn looked over at Poe, who was not looking at the trees but at him. When he met Poe’s eyes, Poe gave a wink and took a sip of the chocolate.

“The galaxy has so many wonders,” Finn said quietly. “I’m constantly in awe of the amazing things that exist in the world.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself, buddy.” 

“Thank you,” Finn said.

“No thanks necessary, it’s the truth-”

“No, not about that,” Finn interrupted. “Just...today. Our first Life Day. You always help turn all the most normal days into extraordinary days.”

“It’s what you deserve, Finn. Today. Tomorrow. Every day.”

Finn pulled Poe into a slow kiss, getting a taste of the rich liquid that Poe had been drinking, sweeter than Koyo, with a hint of something spicy. 

When they pulled apart, Finn blinked thoughtfully. “Huh. That chocolate really is good.”

A slow grin spread across Poe’s face. “See? I told you!” he crowed victoriously. Finn grabbed the cup of chocolate from Poe’s hand, taking his own sip. The chocolate had warmed so that he didn’t have to worry about burning his mouth, but it was still good to be hesitant. 

Then he took a much larger drink, once he ascertained that it was both safe and enjoyable to do so.

“Hey,” Poe protested. “Don’t drink it all.”

“We can get another one,” Finn responded. “We can _each_ get another one.”

“That might be for the best,” Poe conceded. 

“Especially if you’re going to end up forcing half of it down while burning your mouth immediately.”

“I resent that,” Poe started, then Finn decided to kiss him again to stop the impending arguments.

“Mm,” Poe sighed. “You know I love you, right Finn?”

“I know, hotshot.” Finn smiled as he looked at Poe, framed in the glowing of the trees, feeling utterly light with jubilation. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Stay tuned for next week, where we may or may not get to see what happened during Finn & Poe's first Life Day! 
> 
> Thanks to [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/) and [The Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/) for organizing this event! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://evolution-of-magic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
